


KISS ( Band ) ONE SHOTS

by illukyu



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illukyu/pseuds/illukyu
Summary: There is a severe lack of kiss fanfiction and I'm on a rampage of simping for kiss members so ey, imma write some kiss fics
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Reader, Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Reader, Paul Stanley (KISS)/Reader, Peter Criss (KISS)/Reader, Peter Criss/Ace Frehley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	KISS ( Band ) ONE SHOTS

Im deadass just goofing off with these because I have an unhealthy obsession with kiss members and on that topic can we please talk about

**ACE WITH SHORT HAIR LIKE HUMANNA HUMANNA**


End file.
